Annabeth Evergreen
Annabeth is the younger sister of Dreama Evergreen , at only 10 years old she had nightmares everyday before the reaping day that her sister will be reaped and died in the games. Now at the age 12 she was reaped for the 150th hunger games by volunteering for her sister Dreama. She is the proud owner of her dagger that hasn't got a special name so everyone but her calls it Annabeth's Dagger. Early life Her big sister Dreama would go to the marketplace in District 12 and steal food for her, herself and their father Cray. Annabeth created a song called rainbow day when she was six years old which became a big hit in District 12 and The Capital, so big that the Citizens of Panem now have a day called "Rainbow Day." They earned a lot of money after that, for them, The Capitol gave them 50 dollars which got them far, for a year. Reaping day Annabeth started studying Katniss Everdeen when she was 7 years old, she was an expert about her. She knews that her favorite color was green, that her favorite capitol food was lamb stew and dried plums and that she volunteered for her sister Prim for the hunger games. Annabeth knew it all. The escort for District 12 had came up on stage and had a new clip talking about the 3 wars, The Dark Days, Panem Rebellion and Death league. The Capitol won the The Darks Days, lost Panem Rebellion and won Death League. The escort called for "Ladies first!" reminding Annabeth of Effie. The escort picked the name and called out Dreama causing Annabeth to panic and follow in Katniss' footsteps by volunteering. Training Annabeth used her favorite weapon which is a sword and impressed the careers. The careers were called Drain, Sasha, Catnass and Adam. Annabeth got bored with swordfighting and went up the climbing wall which she aced, so she tried something new which was shooting with a bow and arrow and ended up nearly shooting a gamemaker in the head by accident. Her training score was a 11/12 which the careers envied. The games Annabeth ran straight into the bloodbath and picked a bag straight from the middle with a sword in it and killed Catnass who tried to attack her with an axe, leaving Drain and Adam impressed but Sasha in fury. Sasha ended up chasing after her and Annabeth had a near-death experience but ended up stabbing Sasha with the dagger she got in her backpack. Drain and Adam had a quick conversation about if she should join the alliance or not, the answer was yes. Winning Adam and Annabeth were the last two. They were sitting on a tree talking about fighting when an angry looking swarm of trackerjackers were swarming their way, Adam had enough time to say he loved Annabeth before he killed himself by taking her dagger and stabbing himself, leaving Annabeth in shock. She was transported out of the arena in a flying train. Moments later President Quicken Snow presented her crown in front of everyone leaving Annabeth over-joyed. President Snow didn't just give her the crown though, he gave her the dagger she had in the games that Adam used. After the party n' stuff she was taken home to her Father and Sister which were happy about the victors village. They were given a tour of the house and settled in.